Derek
Early Life Derek was raised in the African Nation of Wakanda inside a hut constructed of Clay and Cobblestone. The royal Lovechild of Queen Latifah and Nigerian Prince Derek Un II, he was relatively privileged in his upbringing yet dedicated himself to relief work and helping those in need. In his adolescence he left the luxurious plains of the Serengeti to get Wifi to underprivileged children in various fast food chains around the world, with varying levels of success with McDonald's in New York. The proceeds of which were used to open the Bronx Community College in 1957. Derek was a strong advocate for equal rights for African Americans and in his early twenties he campaigned against the Jim Crowe laws that discriminated white men and blacks in North America. Along with his then college roommates Martain Luther King, Nelson Mandela, Barack Obama and Denzel Washington, he wrote a satirical Newsletter which was distributed to combat the isolated thinking of the white nationalist/common American. The name of the Newsletter was 'Honkeys Gets Trolled' (sic). The public's response to HGT was polarized and Derek and his roommates were evicted from their college dorm and dismissed from college after the first issue. Several years later on a night out shopping Derek spotted Martain outside a Gay Bar in Dublin and offered to have a drink with him. King who was generating notoriety at the time, said he was meeting a few friends the next day and had homework to do. Derek agreed to do King's homework for him and in return Martain would buy him a "big frothy cold one". The homework that Derek did for Martain turned out to be Martain Luther King's iconic "I have a dream" speech which was said the next day on August 28, 1963. Watching the success of his friend, the Wakandan homie chose to make a discord fan server for Martain in 1966 called The Black Panthers Official Discord Server, the name was later shortened to "The Black Panthers." The server was run to monitor police brutality to people of colour in the Chicago area. Derek decided on the name from the native warriors raised to fight in his homeland Wakanda and his MLG clan on Myth: The Fallen Legends. In a Seattle airport on September 11th 1975, Derek bumped into a smaller, more insecure white gentleman who dropped all of his calculators and mumbled some incomprehensible bigoted gibberish about whamen and smoked Irish. Derek who had learned English the year before simply shot back "watch yo' step microdick." The four-eyed fellow picked up his number machines and shouted after Derek with tears in his eyes "It's not my fault that my penis is small, I have erectile dysfunction!" Before Derek boarded his plane he simply turned around and grinned at the nerd "Oh pardon me sir....it's Microsoft." That Nerd turned out to be Bill Gates who founded his computing empire later that very same year. Derek spent the following years back in Wakanda writing Javascript on the back of Palm trees while his former roommates invented Rap and toured it around most of the United States and Canada. Derek, noticing a gap in the market decided to engage the music community in Europe with this new sound. He sent a DM with his debut mixtape "I never freeze" to his pen pal Richard Prior in USSR, who was working as a Physics Technician at the time. Unfortunately the tape was so fire that it caused the Nuclear Meltdown in Chernobyl in 1986 which killed hundreds of people and the effects of which are still present today. Confused as to why Richard or Lil Richie* was not replying to his messages or skype calls, Derek took it upon himself to look at the new generation to guide the world to preach love and tolerance to each other. With Martain being no scoped and The Black Panthers disbanding, it was a dark time for Derek. After turning his lights on he discovered a young man called William Smith. The boy was exceedingly annoying but exhibited a level of energy and enthusiasm never seen before. Derek's sister Nyong'e Mwa''na*^££&££*;D had married John Smith on the years he traveled and conceived a beautiful boy with a sparkle in his eyes. <*Citation needed.> Derek thought Will Smith was too cringe and he just left him there in 1996 lmao. It was also during this time that Derek met Wesley Snipes, who was an up and coming actor. They decided to split rent and work on an anime series together. The records show the series was centered around two action figures that cure racism with a single piece of paper. While Derek conceived the idea of the N-Word pass, it was Snipes who took credit and as revenge Derek got him a role in a Capeshit film. The rivalry between Wesley Snipes and Derek Un III is still felt to this day. Derek married to Lady Nalahh of the Nightlight in March 11 2005 after the launch of the Nintendo DS. They celebrated by playing Super Mario 64 Co-op underneath the Stars. It was the circle of life. Derek also married Luenell, the hooker from Borat, in 2002 sometime. Derek was gifted his first Xbox 360 by his grandson Emerald in 2007. It was the Gears of War edition which Derek traded in for a pre-owned copy of Halo 3. Derek is currently engaged to African Pop Singer Braids, and plans to hold the wedding ceremony on Xbox Live. As per Wakandan tradition, Derek is allowed to have no more than 20 brides, as that would be too much. The Age of Luxon With his years of travelling and influence behind him, it wasn't long before Derek found himself the leader of a sizable clan on Xbox Live, namely Halo 3. While the remnants of The Black Panthers enjoyed custom games, co-cops and such, the arrival of the Vindicated and Luxon cost Derek and his clan dearly. Many of Derek's best friends and relatives had their consoles bricked. Derek, who had always held Bungie and the Forerunners in high acclaim, felt personally betrayed and assumed it was due to the acquisition of the Halo franchise by Microsoft. Realizing that the company incompetent enough to run Halo safely was headed by the nerd from the airport, Derek's hatred for the company grew. Luxon's minions depleted Derek's clan members to but a few members, and they were forced to go into hiding on the LAN servers, private networks, system links, splitscreen and taking turns on the village Xbox. Once Aladar had dealt with the threat it wasn't until Halo Reach was released that Derek felt safe to return to the online network. Threatened by the volatile nature of the online jungle, he vowed to to take an oath against 343 and the Forerunners. He founded the Brotherhood in 2010 and knighted himself the Prophet of Renascence, a reference to the alien race in the Halo games. The Brotherhood was comprised of Halo fanatics and was created to provide a safe space for Halo players around the world. While Derek did possess mods and soft hacking abilities, he vowed to never use them for evil, unless it was funny. Basing his life values and personality off events in the Halo franchise, Derek became a recluse and confined to his clay hut, now a mansion made of andesite and diorite. Present Day Dilo and Booker were granted access to the Brotherhood's secure server in order for Derek to gauge how much the Forerunners had developed since The Age of Luxon. Derek lured them into a trial by combat to which Booker won and Derek's amazement. Once Delta and Tarus' forces followed Booker and Dilo to the Brotherhood's server, Dilo was furious and assumed it was a ploy by the Forerunners to disband the Brotherhood and scatter the server. After the fight at the Brotherhood server, Derek formed an alliance with Luxon to destroy the Forerunners. He infiltrated the server with Luxon and Delta and the Brotherhood is believed to have merged with the Vindicated, pledged to destroy the Forerunner server and frag everyone inside of it. Personality Raised from royalty, Derek has a strong sense of honor and virtue. Only to be signaled by any Forerunner activity or nearby bigotry. He believes in equality, but not at the cost his entertainment in cyberspace. As a black man, Derek can sense when bullshit is nearby. Many believe this to be because of his doppelganger Samuel L. Jackson and that they share telekinetic abilities. While Derek believes wholeheartedly in the Brotherhood and his men, his is extremely distrustful of the Forerunners, Microsoft and anything Bill Gates is in charge of. He unplugs his xbox and returns it to it's original packaging every night to ensure he is not being spied on through his Kinect (sold separately). Derek is generous with his millions and over the decades has given hope and laughter to those who needed it most. He's raised his three children (Ewan, Dustin and OogaBooga) with strong convictions and morals by teaching them respect and making The Chappelle show an active part of their education, as per the teaching guidelines in Wakandan law. Quotes "There's not a crevice in Halo that I can not see, I saw you guys coming for a long time." "It seems like your friend has proven his wort." "Given the reports of the autopsy it's entirely possible that Oswald would have made that shot, but are you prepared to ignore all the evidence which points to a second shooter in the Grassy Knoll?" Trivia * Voiced by DerelictCountry * Is black * Was inspired by Bill Cosby * Was originally going to be voiced by Blizzilla * Regularly plays Halo with no hands * Doesn't believe Asians are real * Lives on a diet comprised entirely of cod liver oil and steamed cheetah, as per Wakandan Law * Knows T'Challa * Watched Blackkklansman and thought it was good * Owns the Halo 4 edition Xbox 360 * Estimated to be worth 15 million African Dollars * Uncomfortable around some gays, but not all of them, doesn't like "those batty boy types" * Composed the backing vocals for the song "Kissed by a Rose" by Seal * Doesn't know the difference between really old Irish people and Ugly Scottish People * Has huge handsome biceps and long Braided hair. Also a beard and lip piercing :P * Has never been in an irl fight but would probably win if he got into one * Orders only sides at McDonald's to avoid putting on excess weight * Pool's Closed.